


Breathe Again

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Series: 100 Themes Challenge [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, BDSM, Breathplay, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Yaoi, sexual mishap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-18
Updated: 2006-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-14 11:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: Vegeta wants to try something new... GokuxVegeta.Number 10: Breathe Again of the 100 themes challenge.





	Breathe Again

**Author's Note:**

> Breathe Again
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: Yaoi; Goku seme, Vegeta uke(I miss the days when that was irrelevant), slight BDSM, Asphyxiation, dangerous themes.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z, nor do I endorse Asphyxiation in any way. I researched it and it’s probably best if you don’t do it, cause, ah…you can die if it’s done wrong.
> 
> Rating: PG-13, R at most
> 
> I did my research for this, by the way, and anyone who wishes to actually try this themselves should be very careful and trust their partner to do it right. Please be careful if you try it. I take no responsibility as an author or a person if you try it and end up dead; I have warned you not to do it.
> 
> More information on this fetish can be found on Wikipedia or by typing ‘Asphyxiation’ into Google.

Vegeta looked out over the horizon from within his bed, his hands around his neck in a shocked, protective manner as he stared out of the window, his room now devoid of other life forms except himself. What had started as a simple experimentation in the bedroom had gone horribly awry and he couldn’t help but replay the horrific scene over and over in his mind, still shaking a little from the aftermath.  
  
It had been a perfectly normal day…he had woken up his usual grumpy self, and he had gotten dressed in his usual clothes, eaten his usual breakfast, met up with the other Saiyan for their usual spar…followed by their usual bout of sex.  
  
The two Saiyans had been up to this routine for such a long time that he had forgotten whether it was weeks, months or years they had kept this up, not even sure if he cared how long it had been, just content to have what he had. And he was sure that his lover felt the same; they had no need to celebrate the day they had ‘hooked up’, as same humans called it. Every day, every time they had sex…it was all because of that one day, but each day in itself was good enough. Why should only one day of the year be important to their relationship? The fact that it was there was enough for them both.  
  
In any case, they had torn into each other like maniacs during their fight, punches and kicks exchanged between them both, some magnificent, some poor, both fighters trying their very best to outdo the other. And like always, Kakarott had gotten one over on him, finding some way to pin him to the floor, loving how he struggled and gasped, both still ready to fight at any time. Dark pools had looked into his own, and he knew that it was time to just go with the flow of the moment, purring and rubbing against the strong figure above him, who started doing the same to him, both rolling around on the grassy hills, hands caressing everything they touched.  
  
Clothes came off, kisses were given and taken, until the two were panting and in need of release, Vegeta rolling them over so that he was underneath the larger fighter, something clicking within him that made him ask.  
  
“Can we try something…new…today, Kakarott?” A look of arousal and enthusiasm had shown on the third-class’ face, and a hand stroked down his chest as teeth had nibbled his ear.  
  
“Anything you want.” Had been the whispered reply, causing him to divulge a secret fantasy that he had been keeping from the stronger man, not sure of how he would react to it. He had wrapped his arms around his lover’s neck, and leant up, brushing his lips over the taller man’s cheek, saying what he desired.  
  
“I want you to choke me.” The expression on the other man’s face had said it all; worry, compassion, fear, understanding, acceptance…and even a little excitement showed on his lover’s features, causing him to smile and laugh gently. “I know it seems strange…” He had purred. “But I need you to do it to me…” With a look of need and desire, he had appealed to the other’s feral nature, arching his back as he had uttered the words. “Complete dominance…even over my breath…”  
  
And if that hadn’t worked like a charm…  
  
Hands had moved them both and sex had ensued, Vegeta’s hands pulling his lover’s to his throat a few times, noticing the reluctance in the other to do so, forcing him to start by grabbing his hand and holding them on his neck, making sure to be louder and show more pleasure from it to encourage him to do it on his own, and he had, beginning to choke him properly after a little while. A feeling of giddiness and light-headedness had come over him, his thoughts blanking out to just a sensation of nothing, the lack of thoughts making his head feel clouded, just staring up at Kakarott, seeing how handsome he looked and loving it.  
  
He hadn’t felt the urge to struggle, only the urge to breathe as usual, gasping but getting no air, closing his eyes for a moment and basking in the odd euphoria, before his eyes fluttered open, his pleasure highly increased.  
  
But then it had gone all wrong.  
  
Kakarott didn’t know when to stop.  
  
He had finished, and was panting to try and get breath in his lungs, but the taller Saiyan was still choking him, and his body was responding to it, getting aroused again. Fear had risen in his mind for a moment, fear that he would die, before it drifted away, leaving his head, his thoughts all faded.  
  
Then his consciousness had left and everything was a blur.  
  
When he had woken up hours later, he had shot into a sitting position, grabbing his throat and gasping, finding himself in bed, surrounded by doctors and nurses, no sign of his lover anywhere in the room, all of them staring at him in horror. They had thought he was in a coma and wouldn’t wake for at least three months, having told that to his lover and telling him to go home. A phonecall was made, and five seconds after the phone was down, the tall Saiyan had appeared in his room, grabbing onto him and clinging, whispering sorry hundreds of times, looking scared for the first time that Vegeta had ever seen.  
  
The doctors had let him go, unable to keep him there as Kakarott would not let go of him, growling if anyone came close, looking so angry and frightened that the doctors wouldn’t go near him, all of them still reeling from how fast he got into the room, not knowing how he had done it. He had been scooped out of the hospital bed, then they had appeared back at their home, the stronger Saiyan laying him onto their double bed, looking sadly at him for a long time.  
  
Then the third-class had left him alone, and here he was, hands around his neck covering the red marks and blue-black bruises the taller man’s hands had left behind. And the Prince was angry; not at Kakarott, but at himself for suggesting it on a whim without explaining the dangers or telling the younger Saiyan what to do. It wasn’t the bulky Saiyan’s fault, but he knew that the other would be beating himself up inside about what had happened, and he decided that he would be more careful in the future.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, the stronger Saiyan entered the room again, unable to look at him as he placed a glass of cold water on the bedside table and readied himself for bed. Taking a sip, the smaller Saiyan watched him get ready, stripping down to his boxers and putting his dirty clothes on the pile that was almost hidden in the corner. Kakarott turned and their eyes locked for a moment, guilt evident in the younger’s face as he tore his gaze away and pulled up the cover.  
  
As the taller Saiyan crawled into bed and lay on the far side of the bed, away from him, still afraid to touch him again, the small man moved to cuddle up behind him. His lover seemed nervous, then turned to face him, sincere remorse in his eyes, causing Vegeta to press close and give him a small encouraging smile, kissing him on the lips.  
  
It didn’t matter that it had gone badly; in the end, he was just happy that he could breathe again.


End file.
